The Collective Annals of Gwynham and Enid Ironheart
Involved in Quest: An Explorer's Footsteps The accurate and detailed maps left to Vana'diel by Gwynham Ironheart and his daughter Enid are the basis of the maps used today, but the inscriptions that chronicle their travels are of interest to many also. Chiseled onto stone monuments across the length and breadth of Vana'diel, the testaments are here presented in their entirety. South Gustaberg Monument I've been a sailor for over forty years, yet I cannot grasp the concept of the world as a whole. Then again, those who live in cities know even less than I. They are content knowing only of the things around them. I cannot blame them for choosing to live this way, as curiosity is, more often than not, a dangerous trait. But I have sworn to use the rest of my life - a life I had once thought lost when I was ship wrecked - to indulge this insatiable curiosity of mine, and to uncover the truth of Vana'diel. I have decided to leave my first message here, on this hill over looking my homeland of Bastok. It is the first record of a journey that I hope will benefit all the peoples of Vana'diel. -- Gwynham Ironheart, 748 Crystal Era. North Gustaberg Monument As I passed through this area, I heard Bastokers were building a monument honoring the pioneers who dug the Palborough Mines. Being the curious type, I went to visit the site. The site itself turned out to be an old cemetery, where the tombstones were so old, the names were worn away with age. It turned out that the graves were those of numerous Galka who died in an accident the day the Metalworks was completed, in a time when Bastok was still struggling to become a nation. I do not know if the Palborough Pioneers are the heroes people claim they are. I, for a fact, have no doubt the Galka who lie here gave their lives bravely to settle this arid, forsaken land. I decided to spend a night here, drinking to the unnamed heroes of a forgotten time. -- Gwynham Ironheart, 749 Crystal Era. Konschtat Highlands Monument The wind that blows through this area is called "Odin's Wrath". Seeing it's potential use, some ingenious Bastokers decided to build the windmills here, a long time ago. Flour mills, to be exact. In this desolate land where nothing more than popotoes can grow, the wheat brought in from San d'Oria, was a true lifesaver to Bastokers. San d'Oria, in turn, relied on their consumption of its surplus wheat, and also on the flour that came back from Bastok's mills. The mills became the symbols of their mutual dependence. Even in times of war between the two, this trade continued. Both armies' brass were infuriated, but none tried to disrupt it lest the bread disappeared from their own tables! Ah the irony! A toast, to the merchants!. -- Gwynham Ironheart, 750 Crystal Era.'' East Ronfaure Monument These woods of Ronfaure have long been hunting grounds of the Elvaan royalty, and as such are maintained well. I came here to see the bravery of the participants in the great autumn hunt, but sadly it was a somber ceremonial affair with little to see. I am certain that this stems from the choice of quarry: no longer do they hunt fowl or deer. Rather, giant sheep are released expressly for the hunt. As I write this, I pray that the gluttonous grazing of these voracious sheep does not destroy the delicate balance of life in these woods. -- Gwynham Ironheart, 751 Crystal Era.'' Jugner Forest Monument As we pierced the gloom of Jugner Forest, my dear steed (and renowned gourmand) Morten pecked at the ground, unearthing a fine mushroom, and found that it was none other than a King Truffle, a prize ingredient I had thought to be only a legend. Relying on Morten's keen sense of smell, we searched the area, and found bushels of other mushrooms. A fine mushroom soup will grace our table tonight. To all travelers who wonder in the forest--should you find your supplies dwindling and your hunger growing, search for nature's bounty and be saved. Just take care your chocobo does not eat them first!. --Gwynham Ironheart, 755 Crystal Era. Rolanberry Fields Monument Here where the warm Garuda winds blow, rolanberries are cultivated in great orchards. These berries are famous for their sharp, tingling tartness. And it's not just the Galka who appreciate a rolanberry pie to cleanse the palate after a meal. These humble berries warm the hearts of carnivorous beastmen, and guards have been posted against Goblin thieves and Yagudo raiders. The most valuable berries are stockpiled by insects, who use a special secretion to store them. This results in an exceptionally tart preserve, popular with connoisseurs. The village of Jeuno has benefited greatly from the harvests here, and the bounty of the sea. They seem well on their way to statehood. -- Gwynham Ironheart, 757 Crystal Era''